


The Price of Bella's Booty

by TheLittleRocketMan



Series: RWBY LEWDs [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Boot Worship, Dildos, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, High Heels, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Mistress, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRocketMan/pseuds/TheLittleRocketMan
Summary: To most, Ruby and Blake are as you read them. But behind closed doors, Mistress Rose trains her bitch Bella's ass for consumption.





	1. Bella

**Author's Note:**

> How old is the "Bellabooty" meme? Is it dead? No matter, here's a Bellabooty fic.

“Mm-hm. Yes, yes. I see. I assure you that there will be nothing but satisfaction. Goodbye.” Ruby sighed as she hung up the phone and sat as she waited for the door to open. This was always the frustrating part about this kind of thing: the precautions taken to avoid an...unfortunate incident. 

While Ruby Rose was typically known as the energetic and sometimes immature nerd, she also had a side that few were aware of: Mistress Rose, the resident dom of the dungeon that was known around certain parts of town. She walked to a nearby mirror and took a look at her reflection to see how she looked in her lingerie, garters, stockings, and knee high high heeled boots. At the sound of a door opening, out stepped Blake. To most, she was known as an introverted bookworm, but in Mistress Rose’s dungeon, she went by other names, such as “slut”, “bitch”, “whore”, “slave”, and sometimes the name that rested on the cat head tag on her collar: Bella. Along with the collar, all she had on was a leather bra and panty set.

“Mistress,” Blake said meekly as she walked to the wall, the ground cold on her bare feet. “I’ve finished cleaning myself”. She placed her hands on the wall and stuck out her ass for her mistress's inspection. The sound of gloves being put on could faintly be heard as Ruby moves toward her pet.

“Face forward,” Ruby said as she lowered Blake’s panties to her feet before moving Blake’s legs further apart. Her black satin opera gloves made their way up her slave’s legs before reaching Blake’s asshole. With one spread, Ruby inserted her fingers into the orifice. Blake hummed at the feeling in her ass tightening up as her mistress fingered her. 

“Fingers are clean,” Ruby said as she exited. “Now let’s see how it tastes.” Blake found the aforementioned fingers stuffed into her mouth. As if on instinct, she moved her tongue around. Cleaning her mistress up, sucking any drool, making sure everything was absolutely spotless. The fingers left Blake’s mouth and her breathing. Suddenly, she felt a tongue inside of her. It took everything inside of her to not look at her mistress eating her out. 

“Oh yeah,” Ruby said. “That’s a good girl. Ruby placed her hands on Blake’s shoulders and pushed down until Blake was on her knees. Ruby walked away and left Blake to the thoughts of what the beloved Mistress Rose had in store.

“Oh, Bella?”

Blake turned to Ruby’s voice at the mentioning of her pet name. 

“Crawl to me. Low and slow.”

Blake did as commanded, crawling at an angle that allowed for her ass to be prominently visible. Ruby had a leash in her hands, and at her feet was Blake in all fours, her collar and tag lying delicately on her skin. 

“Listen,” Ruby began. “There’s a client paying big money for your behind. And this is something that can’t be afforded to have fucked up. There isn’t much time. So we’re going to have some pretty intense training today.”

Blake nodded. “Yes, Mistress,” she said. Blake crawled to Ruby’s feet and began licking her mistress’s’ boots. “Thank you for allowing this bitch to be of use”. However, the words of humility were met with a boot to the face and Blake’s back hitting the ground. 

“What did I say about speaking out of turn?” Ruby barked. And who said you could kiss my boots?” 

“Nobody, Mistress,” Blake said. “I’m sorry for not knowing my place, Mistress, Please-“

Ruby spit on Blake and stepped on her stomach, allowing the saliva to set on her bitch’s skin. 

“Listen here, Bella,” she said. “You’ve been inquired about your ass. I’d like to think nothing else matters except that. Not your worship. Not your whimpering apologies, just that butt of yours. Is that clear?” Blake nodded.

“Good,” Ruby noted as she raised her boot. “Fours. Spread.” Blake assumed the instructed position, allowing her pussy and ass to be fully exposed. Blake saw Ruby leashing her and walking so she could be tugged. 

“Let’s begin your training.” With that, Mistress Rose walked Bella out the door to begin training her pet’s ass for her client’s satisfaction. 

  
  



	2. Training

Ruby walked Blake to a room with only a solitary bed, a couch that provided a place for someone to watch some fucking, and a throne for a mistress to sit and be worshipped. On the couch there was a black teddy, bright purple hot pants, a pair of black high heels, stockings, and an anal plug attached to a fluffy cat’s tail. Blake saw the outfit and her head moved to the couch, and she tried to have her body follow. Unfortunately, the leash stopped her from any movement of her own.

“Oh what’s that?” Ruby asked mockingly. “Does the widdle kitty want to look nice?” Blake nodded. “Well, too bad.” Ruby went back to a stern voice. “You have to _ earn _ the chance to look like a high-class whore. On the bed.” Blake moved onto the bed, spreading herself out so her ass could be clearly visible. Ruby walked away, leaving Blake to wonder what her mistress had planned. 

“I’m impressed,” Ruby said. “You actually managed to predict something. Now be a good pussy and stay still. What Blake felt next was Ruby pouring something cold into her back. Ruby watched as the milk went all round Blake. From her back, to the back of her bra, to the sheets that could easily be washed or replaced, to her shapely assed. Ruby dove in and licked and sucked to see if any milk had entered Blake’s ass crack. Once satisfied, she moved to the rest of the milk on Blake’s body. “Delicious,” she said wiping off her lips. “Good to have a nice drink now and then.” 

Ruby walked away and out of a drawer and when she returned, she had lotion and an anal plug in her hands. She literally applied the lotion around, leaving no spot free. “Look at me, slave,” Ruby ordered. Blake turned her head to see the plug placed on the bed. “Squat.” With that one word, Blake moved to hovering over the plug, and lowering herself. While she felt a slight sense of shame, she continued until the plug was taken all the way to its base. She lifted her ass to her mistress so what had been done could be seen and evaluated. Ruby meanwhile, was simply recording the whole thing. 

“Such a dirty little whore,” she said. “Shake that ass for me.” Blake complied, and Ruby had some prime spank bank material. Whether it’d be for just her or someone willing to pay was a question for another day. Putting the scroll away, she moved to the bed, and placed a finger on the plug. “I’m betting you want this thing out of you,” she whispered into Blake’s ear. Blake only nodded, fully focused on the plug. “I’d like to see you try.” Blake concentrated on the plug, forcing herself to fight Ruby pushing the plug to counter. Ultimately, Blake’s muscles won out as the plug found its way onto the bed. “Smell it,” Ruby said. “Smell it and taste it.” Blake smelled the plug and licked off all the juices before the plug returned to her butt as her mistress simulated anal sex with her plug. The plug was so big, Blake thought, but with a loose asshole, she knew that a tail would be the perfect thing for her Bella look. 

She snuck in a quick kiss of the tag on her collar as Ruby returned with anal beads. Six large balls on a string, something that reminded Blake of a large cock that her mistress had been teaching her to gain a preference for. The beads were slapped onto her face and then thrown in front of her. “Make my life easier for once in yours,” she said. Blake spat on each bead, licked on each bead, serviced every single one like it was a testicle as Ruby moved to spreading lotion in her slave’s asshole, leaving no spot untouched. She came back to Blake to lube the beads. The end of a crop found Blake’s chin, raising it. “Now. We’re going to get every last one of those beads into you,” Ruby said. “And if you can’t, I think I can motivate you.” Blake nodded as Ruby picked up the beads and headed to the back. “Spread.” Blake moved her hands and split her cheeks open so her mistress could see the gape. 

Slowly and methodically, the first bead went in. Blake slapped one of her cheeks. “We’re not done yet,” Ruby said. Blake wanted to say how she spanked herself to say the bead was firmly in to avoid the punishment of speaking out of turn. While, the first went in easily, the second left Blake feel a hearty sensation inside of her. The sensation grew harder as more beads went in and soon there were just two beads left. “Don’t tell me you’re giving up,” Ruby said. “No, Mistress,” Blake responded. “I’d never give up the chance to please my mistress. Please fill more of this slut’s asshole. Make where this filthy whore shits even more dirty.” Ruby smirked. “You know just who and what you are,” she said as the next two beads were quickly placed in one after the other and soon Blake’s asshole was squeezed shut. Once her mistress’s hands were gone, Blake shook her ass as if there was a tail at the end “Very good,” Ruby said. “You got all the beads in. Why don’t you tell your mistress what you want now?” Blake turned to the couch.

“The shoes,'' she said. “Please put those heels on. Dress me like a slut who loves it in the ass.” Ruby left Blake with that feeling in her stomach and the beads in her ass as Blake felt shoes being placed onto her. The sound of flashes could be heard as Ruby took pictures of her slave in various positions. “I wonder how big of a cock you could fit in there,” the mistress mused. “9 inches? 10 inches? 11 inches? 12 inches?” The numbers had Blake shaking and soon a bead was free.” Ruby stopped her show and placed the bead back in before pulling out all six by the end. Lotion and lube leaked out onto the sheets. “Dirty, dirty girl,” Ruby said. Blake’s mind was clouded as she laid on the bed, and all she could process was how this room her beloved mistress had her in was nothing more than a prison of pleasure. She moved to her asshole…

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Blake froze as Ruby came walking to her with a massive toy. “Were you given permission to touch yourself?” Blake shook her head. “Can’t talk?” Ruby shook her head and used the toy, a long double headed dildo, to push Blake onto her back. “I know how to make you talk.”

When Ruby returned she had a pair of cuffs with her. Taking Blake’s arms she took Blake’s hands, restrained her, and with the advantage of the long chain, placed them at either end of the dildo. Ruby sat directly at the foot of the bed. She positioned her scroll and pressed “record”. “What are you?” she asked from her throne. 

“I’m a slut,” Blake answered as she licked the dildo. “I’m a slut who loves to be fucked in the ass. The tip of the dildo went in. “I’m a slut who constantly has her ass trained in the hopes that my mistress can deem me worthy enough to be a high-class whore.” Soon, the dildo was halfway inside. And with another push. The entire dildo was inside, save for a few inches to pull out the toy. “Show your mistress why she keeps you in this dungeon,” Ruby barked. Blake turned her back to Ruby and pushed out her bubble butt and shook it back and forth, back and forth. And Ruby captured every single detail. 

“Tell everyone how much you love big cock,” Ruby instructed. Blake grabbed the dildo and pulled a small bit out and pushed it back in. And soon, she found the words.

“I love big cock,” she began. “I don’t know how long I can go without a big cock. The dildo thrusting went faster in and out of her ass. “My asshole and my pussy only exists for big cock.”

“How much does size matter to you, bitch?” Ruby asked while still recording.

“Size is everything, mistress,” Blake said while fucking herself. “I can only have big cock in my holes. My mistress trains me every day to only have a big cock. I love nothing more than having a long, rock hard cock in my holes. Plowing me, fucking me, making this dirty whore cum.” The thrusting went even faster. “Oh please, Mistress. Please let this dirty whore cum from her asshole. Please, Mistress, please. I NEED TO CUM!” 

Ruby continued to record, smugly smiling as her bitch continued to degrade herself. “Cum,” she ordered. Blake continued to fuck herself until her ass reached nirvana. Her brain was fried, her asshole was gaping, and she moved to her tag. Ruby moved to her whimpering slave.

“Aww, does Bella want more?” Ruby said in a sing song voice that seemed to always be used for pet play. Blake just whimpered looking at those ears and tail. “Can you do one more?” Ruby asked. “Just one more and you can be a nice widdle sexy kitty cat.” Blake whimpered and sniffled, but nodded. For her mistress, she thought. She had already earned the chance to wear a pair of heels, and cat ears and a tail would just show how she had completed her anal training to the satisfaction of the only person that really mattered. 

Ruby came in with some toys and rope. She placed a long, thick dildo on the bed and applied lotion on every part. Blake found herself on her back as small pink rotor was placed into her pussy. And another. And as many as it took until it looked like a proper fucking was going on. The humming of the vibrations began after being tied into place, forcing Blake to fight the urge to cum unannounced. “Don’t go thinking I forgot about your pussy,” Ruby said. Blake shook her head. “No, Mistress,” she said. “I never would. My whole body is yours.”

“Good.” Ruby grabbed the base of the dildo and motioned for Blake to come toward her. “Squat.” With that order, Blake hovered over the dildo, her heart beating over every inch entering her. Ruby motioned with her finger for Blake to lower herself and to fill her asshole. Once she was down to the base, Blake saw her mistress’s finger instructing her to go up. Down. Then up. Down. Then up. The feeling of cock never left her ass, even with the vibrations in her pussy being adjusted, and even with Ruby instructing her to move her hips. 

“Aren’t you a sexy little anal whore?” Ruby asked. “What are you?”

“I’m a slut,” Blake said. “I’m a dirty anal slut.”

“And who are you?”

“I’m Bella. I’m Mistress Rose’s bitch. I’m a dirty slut who lives for big cocks in her ass who hopes to one day become a proper whore.” Blake was so focused in her words, she didn’t notice she was being recorded. 

“That’s right,” Ruby said. “Keep fucking yourself, slut.”

I want to see how you fucking cum,” Blake continued to let her asshole be ravaged by the dildo as she bounced. She lost count of how many times she came, but she knew deep down Mistress Rose had recorded every second. 

Soon, Blake came and she could only fall to her side as she breathed heavily. Suddenly, the sensation in her legs and pussy went away, and on the floor, she saw a plate of canned tuna and a dish of chocolate milk. Along with that, the double headed dildo that she had used earlier. 

“You did well today,” Ruby said as she placed the cat ears onto her head and the tail into her ass. We’ll continue the training tomorrow. But for now, eat. 

Blake crawled to the tuna and milk as Ruby left her to her own devices.


	3. The Gift

It was a long, uneventful day for Weiss. Business at the Schnee Dust Company was always slow, but being the next in line to be the CEO meant she always had to spend a decent amount of time learning about the intricacies and fine details of every aspect. Not to mention, there were copious amounts of times she found herself surrounded by idiots. But as the door to the car opened and she saw Schnee Manor, she exhaled, knowing that the rigors of the day were over. And even more special, she could get ready to celebrate her birthday. 

“You must be Weiss Schnee.”

Upon entering her home, Weiss was greeted by a woman with black hair and a black dress, on her lap was a box with a white bow, in her hands was a black riding crop, and a bag was at her feet. 

“Hello?” Weiss said puzzled at the woman sitting like she owned the place. “Um…”

“Oh, where are my manners?” The woman said. “You May call me Mistress Rose. Your butler let me in.” Mistress Rose stood and walked toward Weiss. “I’ve heard you have a birthday today and I’ve been approached to give you a gift that they believe is top dollar.”

Weiss was speechless as the present was handed to her. “Open that and get changed,” Mistress Rose said. “I’ll be waiting.”

Weiss walked to the bathroom after directing the guest to her door and opened the presents. Inside was a teddy, a pair of panties, garters, stockings, and a pair of closed toe high heels. They were all one color: white, and they could all be described with one word: sexy. 

“Someone gets me,” Weiss thought as she put everything on. Inspecting herself in the mirror, Weiss saw that whoever got this lingerie knew her measurements extremely well. Everything highlighted her curves and features extremely well, and the panties in particular showed seemingly the right amount of cock and pussy for someone into that thing to be enticed at the look. Weiss knew she had told Winter of her makeup down there, and how her sister told her of them being futanari. “Did Winter?...no, she couldn’t have,” Weiss thought as she composed herself. After a few breaths, she walked out of the bathroom. 

Mistress Rose perked up when she saw Weiss walking toward her. Looking up and down, she silently nodded in approval before putting her hand forward, halting the Schnee’s advance. 

“You look ready for the next part of her gift,” she said opening the door. Mistress Rose grabbed Weiss’s hand and led her forward. 

On Weiss’s bed, was a woman lying face down. Her legs and arms were held in place by a spreader bar. Her only clothes were a pair of thigh high black high heeled boots and a pair of bright purple hot pants, adjusted so her holes were only covered by a slim line, and her ass cheeks were shown as much and at as high an angle as possible, while her asshole had a cat’s tail pointing out of it. And while Weiss couldn’t clearly see it, the woman’s eyes were blindfolded and her mouth was gagged, allowing her to only let out muffled noises, and she wore a collar. 

“This is Bella,” Mistress Rose said. “This is my pet, and for this entire weekend, it’s been arranged for her to be yours. Mistress Rose walked to the other side of the bed. “Feel free to do whatever you want and call her whatever you want.” Mistress Rose walked back to Weiss. “And if she says ‘fang’ end everything. Weiss nodded and saw the woman in black place the crop in her hands and place on the nightstand keys and a flogger with a glass dildo at the end of it. Mistress Rose grabbed Bella’s hair to raise her head. A tag in the shape of a cat’s head made Weiss feel something between her legs. “Enjoy,” Mistress Rose said handing her the leash and walking out, not even flinching at the eyes on her as she walked out. And when the door closed, Weiss moved to the bed, leash and crop in hand, smirking at the opportunity in front of her.

“Hello, Bella,” Weiss said. Bella turned at the new voice before feeling her hair pulled again. “You will address me as ‘Ms. Schnee’. Do you understand? Bella nodded. “I’ve had to deal with a lot of people. A lot of imbeciles wasting my time. Hopefully, you’ll be suited for me.” Weiss let go of Bella’s hair and moved to her backside. She moved her fingers on Bella’s cheeks before putting down the crop and spinning the flogger. Without warning, she struck the ass in front of her. She saw the butt shake above Bella’s bound limbs. 

“Oh, you respond to that?” Weiss asked playfully. The heiress continued flogging the butt in front of her, humming a tune to herself as she did so. “Shake it,” Weiss commanded. Bella complied as Weiss sucked the dildo end of the flogger as her penis became more erect. After her dick was fully rock hard, Weiss smacked Bella’s ass and drove it to a halt. Teasing the holes in front of her with the dildo, Weiss pulled on the tail and saw as Bella was able to force the plug at the end of the tail out. “Your Mistress has trained you well,” Weiss said as she licked Bella’s second hole. “And you’re very clean as well.” Suddenly, Weiss moved the dildo to the other hole and inserted it. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your widdle pussy,” she said as the dildo went into Bella’s pussy. With a dildo in her pussy and now a finger in her asshole, Bella tried her hardest to not cum, instead screaming and moaning into her gag

And suddenly, everything stopped. Bella's limbs were freed and she felt her hot pants being taken off. And when her gag and blindfold were removed, she felt a dildo stuffed as deep as possible into her asshole and was forced to her feet, face to face with a woman in white, this Ms. Schnee she called herself, and felt the business end of a flogger dangling between her legs. But her eyes were focused on the erect penis Ms. Schnee had. 

“What a pretty thing you are,” Weiss said as she circled Bella. “Someone must really love me.” Weiss walked to her bed and took a seat. “Crawl to me, Bella,” she ordered. Bella crawled before being stopped by a crop that moved to her chin. The crop moved her head down. I hope you know what your place is,” the heiress said with a haughtiness and a high class sense. “Show it to me.” Bella knew that command and those words well. She licked Weiss’s shoes and kissed them between licks. “I’m a slut,” Bella said. “I’m a slave. A piece of meat that lives to serve whoever’s shoes I kiss. Make me your cum dump. My holes belong to you. Show me how to be a high class whore.” 

“Oh don’t worry,” Weiss said moving the crop around Bella’s body. She used the crop to direct Bella closer. “All I have is class. How else does one think a Schnee manages to survive dealing with peasants?” Weiss opened her legs. “Now, make yourself useful and suck my cock.”

Bella moved to the throbbing member and began licking. The feeling was bliss to Weiss, just the thing to help her forget about the responsibilities of being a CEO in waiting. Suddenly, an idea came to her and she grabbed her crop and smacked one of Bella’s cheeks with it. 

“Were you told to stop?” Weiss asked as she saw Bella with her mouth unoccupied. “You’re going to count the times you’re spanked, and if you stop counting or if you stop sucking, the count starts from the beginning. Understood?”

Bella nodded. “Yes, Ms. Schnee,” she said before sucking again. Suddenly, a smack. “One, Ms. Schnee,” Bella said before licking the cock in front of her. Another smack followed by “two, Ms. Schnee”. The smacking and counting kept going until Weiss grabbed the leash and forced Bella’s head forward. 

“I want to see that ass,” Weiss said after placing Bella’s head on the bed and instructing her not to move. Walking to the view, the heiress inspected her work. “Nice and red,” she said seemingly to herself. “Tell me, since you took my crop so well, what is it that you want?”

“My ass,” Bella said crawling onto the bed. “Please, I want you.” She shook her ass to Weiss and the flogger shook. Weiss walked to the butt in front of her and gave it a smack. 

“Let it out,” Weiss commanded. 

Bella breathed as she focused on the dildo in her ass and forced it out bit by bit. Then, Weiss pulled out the dildo before putting it in Bella’s mouth. And then further in. And then until the whole thing was in. 

“Suck it. Clean up your mess, bitch,” Weiss said. Seeing the drool hit the bed, Weiss exchanges the glass cock for her own as she continued the throat fucking, grabbing Bella’s hair until she was sure her bitch knew how to do a proper deepthroat. She even made sure to keep it in for a few seconds to make sure Bella heard what she had to say. 

“So it seems you know how to take every inch. And that spit is the best lube that there is,” Weiss said, her cock still in Bella’s mouth, head at the cock’s base. “I think you’re ready for a proper fucking. And if I’m not satisfied, I’ll just call your mistress and talk about cucking you, locking you inside a chastity belt, and keeping this dick away from you for as long as I have you. Clear?” Bella nodded. 

“Good,” Weiss said as she pulled her dick free. As Bella caught her breath, Weiss moved to her bed and took a seat. She spread her legs and motioned at Bella. “Not get over here and make yourself useful, bitch.” 

Bella began crawling toward Weiss, but just as she reached the heiress’s shoes, Weiss motioned for her to stop. “Stand,” Weiss ordered. “Turn around and let me see that ass.” Bella obeyed, turning so she can see Weiss’s erect cock pointing skyward. 

“What are you waiting for?” Weiss asked. “Take your seat. Slowly.”

Bella shook her ass as she moved toward the cock. Spreading her pussy lips, she lowered her hips until Weiss’s cock was firmly into her pussy. As if on instinct, Bella moved her hips, bouncing on the shaft. 

“Please let me touch myself, Ms. Schnee,” Bella pleaded. Instead, Weiss grabbed her arms and moved her legs faster.

“You need to learn something,” Weiss said matter-of-factly “your body belongs to me. You don’t get off unless I tell you to.” Weiss smirked as she moved her hips faster as she got to live out being able to have someone she could fuck whenever she wanted. 

“Oh, fuck!” Bella’s mind was turning into soup as she was being plowed. “Oh, please, may I cum, Ms. Schnee?” she asked. “I’ll never touch myself in this house again. I’ll only get my pleasure from your cock. PLEASE, MS. SCHNEE! PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME CUM!” 

Weiss smirked as Bella resigned herself to her place. “Cum, Bella,” Weiss said. With that command, Bella screamed as she let out her orgasm. Weiss picked up Bella off her cock and threw her onto the bed before putting a hand to the back of her skull, burying her face into the bed. “Stay like this. Don’t peek,” Weiss commanded. Bella obeyed, leaving her mind to imagine what her new mistress had in store. 

The answer came in the form of her leash being directed so she was facing the wall and her arms being put in handcuffs. She felt a tongue go into her asshole. And then fingers. One thought was on her mind: don’t cum, not yet. 

“You’re so wet and lubed up,” Weiss said. “It seems Rose trains her bitches well.” The heiress picked up her crop. “Or maybe it’s because you’re that much of a slut.” Weiss tapped the ass in front of her with her crop, noticing the shakes that came from it. “So which is it?” No answer. “Well, if you’re not going to answer, I’ll just have to beat it out of you.” Weiss pulled the top of her crop and let it smack one of Bella’s cheeks for the start of the punishment for silence: ten hits from the crop, one for every inch of her cock. “I’ll give you another chance,” Weiss said sliding her dick between Bella’s ass cheeks. “Which is it? Proper training or are you just a slut who loves it in the ass? Cock or crop? Choose wisely.” 

The cock on her cheeks was on Bella’s mind. “Both!” she shouted without thinking. “I love taking it in the ass. I’m a slut in need of a mistress. Mistress Rose has trained my ass to give nothing but pleasure. Please, Ms. Schnee. Fuck this bitch in her slutty asshole.”

“I love it when you remind yourself what you are,” Weiss said as Bella shook her ass. With that, Weiss entered Bella’s asshole and started plowing. Bella could even feel Weiss toying with her by changing speeds of her thrusts. Slow, then fast, then slow again, without warning. Bella was so focused on the feeling she didn’t even hear Weiss telling her to stay still so she could cum. Instead, she could just feel her mistress’s load being blown all over her ass cheeks. 

Weiss moved back to Bella’s arms again and freed her from the handcuffs. “Happy birthday to me, indeed,” Weiss said as she walked away. Bella watched her mistress leave before moving to get the cum that was left on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for length. There was a lot I wanted to get written down. One more to go....but that one might be pretty long as well.

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm aware that I also recently posted another story recently, I'm going to do my best to juggle these two. Still though, updates aren't frequent, and sometimes, multiple chapters are because of length. God bless this site's "import work" feature.


End file.
